A Never Ending Fear
by pinkiepiez
Summary: Jack has been helping eight year old Elsa with her powers for a year. until a lady named Luna, the Messenger of the man in the moon comes to tell Jack that Elsa will soon be to powerful so instead they want Elsa to live in fear for the rest of her life. and so Jack is taken away when a deal is made. for fifteen years jack is unknowing of what was really planned for Elsa's fate.


Elsa's POV

I looked over at Jack as I heard knocks at my bedroom door. I looked at the door then back at Jack my only friend who no one else could see. He has been with me for the past year. He had helped me with trying to control my powers.

"Its ok Elsa, I have to go anyway, I'll come see you first thing in the morning I promise" he said patting down on my head. "Have sweet dreams" his blue eyes twinkled with warmth and kindness.

"ELSA, are you ok in there" I looked at the door where my dad's voice was booming from. As I turned backed Jack was gone, the window ajar.

"Coming father" I yelled back. I went over to the door and opened the door open as my dad came in with a pair of gloves in hand.

Jack's POV

Being alone and cold is how I started off in the world of immortality, with no one to help. So when I first saw Elsa I saw myself in her eyes, scared and alone. She had only been 8 years old when I first met her and that had been a year ago. For a girl her age, she had so much fear in the world and in herself.

I was intent on getting rid of Elsa's fear that grew everyday along with her powers in hand. As I flew from Elsa's room I let my mind wander to my sister and the day I fell in to the darkness. To the day the look in my sister's eyes as I fell haunts me. I shivered from the thought.

"Jack" I stopped in the air and turned around but no one was there. "Jack?" I flew a little faster from the voice. "Oh jack I'm over here" I flew faster till I couldn't hear the voice anymore. I flew up to a cave I stayed in. I came in to the dark damp cave surrounded in darkness. The cold may not bother me but the dark still does.

I woke up to the sound of a thump rattling through the cave. "Hello?" I asked. Most likely just some animal that's lost.

"Jack Frost?" in came a girl dressed in a black dress her face in a frown she came in "may I have a word with you?" I nodded my head slowly, my hand gripping my staff tighter.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"I am the spirit of the night Luna, messenger of the man in the moon" her dark brown hair glistened like the stars along with her eyes, she carried with her a lantern. "I have been asked to speak with you about a certain concern the man in the moon and other spirits have"

"With what? Me?" I asked I felt her eyes studying me up and down. I felt myself turn red.

"No... I mean yes and no" she adjusted her dress a little "the concern is with the girl you have been helping, Elsa Arendelle"

"What?" I said switching my staff to my right hand.

"Girl with ice powers, blond hair, she's eight years old" she said.

"I know, I mean what's wrong?" I asked. I felt a lump grow in my throat as I spoke.

"Her powers are getting stronger every day, we fear she will over throw the guardians and others, including you," as she spoke her lantern started to dim down "to prevent this from happening we have been thinking about letting fear control her-"

"WAIT WHAT" I yelled my voice echoing off the cave walls "I thought the guardians are supposed to protect the children of the world not let them live in fear!"

"She has already hurt one, her own sister at that" she said maintaining a straight face.

"You don't even know her" I yelled back.

"We have been watching her since the day she was born" she paused "we believe she is the one from the prophecy"

"Ok that's it I'm lost!" I yelled "what prophecy are you talking about? And why does this mean she must suffer in fear, what makes you have the right to take away her freedom!"

Luna looked taken aback at what I said, then she looked at me with anger.

"What's one kid to the rest of the world, oh that's right she's the only one who even believes in you" she yelled in a furry her lantern flickering. She grabbed a piece of paper and threw it at me. "I'll be back tomorrow. Some people actually have a job to do." She started to turn away "oh and Jack"

"Yes" I growled through my teeth.

"Stay away from her, we're watching" and at that the lanterns light went away. Leaving me in the dark. and a head full of questions.

* * *

**so this is my first attempt at a fanfic , I know it seems confusing but most questions will be answered next chapter. any Questions just ask :) feedback would be awesome :) have a nice day **


End file.
